To Hong Kong
by Monica Moss
Summary: After Rose moved to Hong Kong, Jake is finding it hard to cope in New York. What measures are he willing to take to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I don't know why I wrote this - I've never written outside Danny Phantom before, but here it is.**

Disclaimer: Nothing I'm trying to say for this is coming out right, so I'm just going to say it more or less simply. I don't own American Dragon, Jake Long.

* * *

To the Rose of Hong Kong

A glance at the calender increased his dismal mood,

A month ago he was a King,

With a beautiful Queen for the homecoming.

But fate, and each secret ID

Had driven them to the end.

She was prepared to die for him and his kind.

Jake couldn't let her go,

His wish undid her whole life,

And let her live it again.

She forgot her former life,

Her former love,

And Jake hurt from the irony.

Now that they could finally be together,

They couldn't be together at all.

Jake would have to abandon his duties,

To not disappoint his heart further.

He needed the girl and his dreams,

Traveling deep enough into his dream door, one would find

The Rose of Hong Kong.

A month ago,

It had all seemed bright,

To get the ghost of it back,

His grand wings would have to soar far out of the country.

He would deal with the aches, just to bring back his Rose.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if I should write about it or not. This would be the introduction to the story where Jake flies to Hong Kong to look for Rose. The only problem is, that might be part of a new episode that's coming out. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to K-R-4-E-V-A and Amdrag for reviewing!****BTW, to avoid confusing anyone with both Jake and his double, I'll call Jake just by his name and his double Copy Jake.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long. He, and everyone else in the show, belongs to Disney.

* * *

He breathed in the scent of saltwater, determined to reach his destination. His life had been miserable ever since his love had left his life, and he wasn't fooling anyone by acting as if everything was fine. In his mythology class, he had been the focus of attention instead of the hot sub just out of college. Jake had whined and moaned for Rose loudly, causing all the girls to giggle and whisper to each other. 

Stacey, and the rest of the cheerleading squad had singled him out after class. Spud and Trixie had given him a serious talk about either pulling himself together, or doing something about his problem.

Jake_had_ decided to do something about the problem, find Rose and leave a duplicate behind to take care of school and dragon business. He'd gone to the library and poured over an atlas, trying to find the best way to Hong Kong. He'd found a route over the Atlantic Ocean where it wasn't likely that he'd be seen.

Jake sighed, now that there was nothing to do but fly, he was having a harder time keeping his mind off his loneliness.

Down in the ocean, something saw a shadow dart over the surface, a tasty dish called dragon . . .

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right, Jakie?" a zesty teenage girl asked. "Ever since lunch you've been acting kinda off." 

"I'm fine Trixie," the double assured her. "You told me to deal with Rose being gone, and this is my way of dealing with it."

"I dunno," Spud said. "This reminds me of one of those movies where the hero gets replaced by a clone who tries acting like them, while the hero is chained up, being tortured by his evil archenemy who is trying to take over the world using giant rubber chickens!" Spud paused for a moment, then grabbed Copy Jake by his jacket. "What did you do with Jake, you evil pile of goo?"

"Whoa, easy on the threads Spud!" Copy Jake shouted.

"Where is he?" Spud screamed.

"Look, I should probably be heading home now, y'know, to take care of some chores and stuff." Copy Jake slipped out of Spud's grip and ran down the street.

* * *

Jake was being squeezed by a giant green sea monster. 

"Dude! What's you're problem?" he demanded angrily.

The monster just lunged at him in reply. Jake leaned to the left, so that monster didn't do much more than hit his right arm. Jake heard crunching and looked down at where he had been hit. There was an awkward lump and a bend near his wrist.

"Hey! You just broke my arm! Trust me, you're gonna regret doin' that to the AmDrag!"

The monster spun around, ready to attack again. This time, it's aim was dead on. Just as it was about to hit him, Jake took a deep breath and roasted the serpent with dragon fire. His attacker recoiled in pain, loosening up his coils. Jake took advantage of his opponent's distraction to squirm out of the monster's grip.

The serpent recovered and threw itself at Jake again. Jake was ready for it; he flew straight up, out of the serpent's reach and let it crash into the ocean.

"Yeah!" Jake cried, pumping his broken arm in the air. "Ow! Got to get that checked out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh oh, it's been over a month since I've updated this, and I have in-progress stories that I haven't submitted chapters for a in longer time than I waited for this one.**

**Okay, as usual, I'd like to thank my reviewers - naruto-bleach-freak, iceboxme, and Luiz4200!**

**PS, does anyone know whether or not Hong Kong is really in China?**

Disclaimer: I'm not a huge, rich, Jake Long-owning company.

* * *

The Asian coast was huge! It seemed to stretch on forever, in either direction. There was no way for Jake to tell where China began and its neighbors ended. 'Aw man!' he thought, 'I should have followed an airplane.'

'No problem, yo,' another part of himself answered. 'Just land in a town and buy a map. You can do this, you're the American Dragon.'

Jake swooped toward land and headed for a speck of a city he could see with his dragon eyes.

* * *

"Wow! Jake, I've never seen you so focused on your chores in a month! Keep it up and it might just mean a raise in your allowance!" Jake's father leaned over his son's, or what he thought was his son's, clean toilet. "There's not even a single spot!"

"Yeah, well, I just have a feeling that my life is going back uphill, that's all Dad," Copy Jake replied.

"You know, son, there's a boys-only Cougar Cubs hiking trip coming up this Saturday, and visitors are invited. Why don't you ask one of your friends if they want to come? We'll have a great time, just the three of us, and the other Cougar Cubs' friends and families."

Copy Jake flinched. More time with Spud? He had almost caught that the real Jake wasn't there, just in the few minutes they had talked after school.

"Hiking, really, where?" he asked with false enthusiasm.

"Oh, we're just taking a cross-country trip to the Rocky Mountains, that's all, and it may be a good idea to take extra bug spray, because I heard the mosquitos over there carry nasty diseases."

"Dad, why can't just the two of us go as a father-son trip?"

"Oh, come on Jakeroo, all the other Cougar Cubs are bringing friends! Besides, we wouldn't want anyone to miss out, would we?"

"All right, I'll call him, and see if he can go."

Jake pulled out his phone and pretended to use speed dial.

"Hey Spud! Fine. No, no, I was just wondering if you could come hiking with my dad and me Saturday. You can't make it? Oh, too bad. Well, I guess I'll see ya then!"

Copy Jake turned to 'his' dad. "He says he has a family reunion in Canada and won't be back 'til Monday."

Jonathon's face fell. "Well, I guess I'll just have to deliver a free Cougar Cub shirt to him instead, to make up for it. I'm just going to run out and do it while he's still in town."

Jonathon sprinted down the stairs, grabbing a T-shirt lying near the door.

"No! Dad, wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I know if you didn't want to read this you could just do something else. No one's forcing to read, so I really appreciate those who are here because they want to be.**

**I'm sorry the chapter's so short: I didn't want to focus on Copy Jake, Spud, Trixie, or Jonathon Long quite yet.**

**Also, I use **_**a**_** word of German in here. The translation is at the bottom.**

Disclaimer: I'm not nearly wealthy enough to own either American Dragon. I do not own any metropolis in Asia, that belongs to the government there.

* * *

"I made it!" Jake shouted. "Now off to Rose's house!"

Jake paused for a moment then yelled at nothing in particular, "Aw man! I should've realized that I don't have Rose's address! Even if I am in Hong Kong, it's going to take forever to find Rose!"

Jake took a few seconds to calm down. "No problem, Jake! I'll just ask anyone if they've seen a new girl move into their neighborhood." He skimmed over the city, looking for an deserted area to change to human and keeping his eyes peeled for any blond girls.

* * *

Down below Jake, on his vacation, a German-American wearing a suit-coat with patched elbows sensed a shadow pass over his head. He looked up abruptly.

"What's this? The elusive dragon from New York? And I have a camera! Ausgezeichnet! I, Hans Rotwood, will finally be recognized by the scientific community! I've just got to take a few pictures!"

Rotwood ran down the street, shoving various people in foot traffic aside. "Out of my way you, hooligans! I've got a scientific discovery to make!"

He sprinted, barely managing to keep up with Jake, over the streets. Pulling out a digital camera, he aimed the camera at the dragon a shot.

"At last! I finally have evidence that magical creatures exist! It's simply marvelous!" Rotwood stopped as black enveloped the screen.

"What! How can this be? I took a picture of the dragon! I know I did!" He turned it over furiously, looking for a problem with the camera.

He found a black cover over one of the most important parts of the camera. "I took a picture of the lens cap!" he wailed, realizing his mistake.

Rotwood's face hardened. "Very well, dragon. I'll get you next time. Don't think you can avoid it because I'll be watching!"

* * *

Translation:

Ausgezeichnet! - Excellent!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouch! Another late chapter, and this one is even shorter than the last one, even if it is just by nine words. I really need to finish this before I completely run out of steam for this story.**

Disclaimer: If I owned American Dragon, do you think I'd be practicing my writing skills on this site?

* * *

Jonathon was irate! He couldn't imagine why Jake would do the nasty thing he had done. He hadn't thought that Jake was the type to lie - just to keep his best friend from camping with him! That was completely un-Cougar-Scouty spirited!

Angry and determined, he threw open the front door. "Jake Long, you are grounded, little mister! No video games, no friends, and no leaving your room for anything except chores and school for two weeks!"

Considering his expression, Copy Jake didn't seem to mind being grounded. Jonathon pushed the thought aside and kept shouting, reasoning that his eyes must have been playing tricks on him.

If Jonathon knew what Copy Jake had been thinking, he would have been more concerned about the look. Copy Jake was thinking: "Yes! No friends, no chance of getting caught!"

"How dare you try to leave your friend behind? Just for that, it looks like you'll have to wait for the next Cougar Scout Camp-Out!" Jonathon yelled.

Unconvincingly, Copy Jake slowly made an annoyed face. "Fine!" he said, completely emotionless. "You know what? I'll go to my room. I am not talking to _anyone_ until I'm ungrounded. That means you, Dad."

He turned around and zipped up the stairs. He forgot that he was supposed to be mad, he barely made a sound as he went to Jake's room, and he didn't slam the door behind him.

Copy Jake was finally alone. Alone, as in no chance of anyone spending enough time with him to realize that he wasn't Jake. He waltzed over to Jake's unmade bed and sunk into the mattress.

Downstairs, Jonathon stood befuddled. What was wrong with his Jakeroo? It seemed that all his emotions had suddenly left the country or something.


	6. Surrender

**This is the last chapter, and it has Rose in it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from American Dragon: Jake Long.

* * *

Surrender

Releasing a storm of students, the final bell rang. Jake could hear it well with his dragon ears. Perhaps this school was the one his beloved went to? Scanning the students, he saw her; she was carrying her textbooks in her arms.

Yes! Jake flew around the corner and changed into his human form. "Pardon me! 'xcuse me, Jake Long's coming through!" He pushed through the crowd until he reached Rose.

"Hey, beautiful. Need help with those books?"

"Yes, I do." Rose looked over her burden. "Oh, good. Here comes Michael."

"Michael?" asked Jake, confused.

"My boyfriend," Rose explained. "He's also been my next-door neighbor since my family moved here a month ago. He is such a gentleman. Being with him is like watching graceful acrobats at a circus. I can't ever imagine dating anyone else."

Rose ran to Michael. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder. Michael relieved Rose of her load, his lips moving toward hers, until they touched.

"Aw man." Jake groaned.

Rose and Michael pulled away from their kiss, then walked off slowly together, simply enjoying each other's company.

Jake watched them go. "I guess we weren't meant to be together after all." The American Dragon prepared to head home, giving up Rose forever.

* * *

**Quick author's note: I hadn't seen the final episode of American Dragon when I started writing this. My story is a tragedy, where** **Jake and Rose will not be together. I think I like Disney's ending better, and I'm assuming you all like that better as well. I only wrote this for a little fun, and I hope you were mildly entertained.**

- Shadow Moss


End file.
